Technical Field
The present invention relates to a basic input output system, and in particular, to a platform system, a method for changing a support hardware configuration of a universal extensible firmware interface basic input output system, a record medium, and a computer program product.
Related Art
A basic input output system (BIOS) refers to a flash memory stored on a main board, includes basic subprograms input and output by many platform systems, such as a computer, a tablet computer, or a smart mobile phone, and is set on the main board for processing communication between software and hardware. Setting of the BIOS is related to hardware of the platform system. For example, if a BIOS on a main board of a platform system is changed randomly, it is possible to cause that the platform system cannot be started.
A BIOS functions to set and control operations of a central processing unit (CPU) and various related chips, and set a clock and operations of peripheral apparatuses in various standards, for example, a printer, a mouse, a keyboard, a hard drive, and a soft drive. When the BIOS starts the platform system, the BIOS may firstly determine whether all peripheral apparatuses operate in right locations, and then load an operating system from the hard drive or a magnetic disk drive into a dynamic random access memory (DRAM). With the BIOS, the operating system and an application program can use detailed information of input and output apparatuses by using the BIOS, for example, a network card medium address control (MAC) address, and a capacity and a location of the magnetic disk drive. If the apparatus is changed, the operating system or the application program is informed only by changing the BIOS.
Before the platform system leaves a factory, a firmware engineer or a testing engineer enterssetup menu into setup menu by pressing a hot key, so as to change configuration setting of the BIOS, or achieves a function of changing configuration setting of the BIOS by changing binary data of the BIOS.
However, in the conventional manner of changing configuration setting of the BIOS, the firmware engineer or the testing engineer must press the hot key to perform change, and this manner is not beneficial for testing automation; in addition, by changing configuration setting of a large number of BIOSs in a manual manner, it is difficult to avoid generation of a problem of change omission; moreover, the testing engineer must fully understand meanings and locations represented by various fields before changing configuration setting of the BIOS, causing difficulties for the testing engineer to change the configuration setting of the BIOS.